


The Collector's Set

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, i love nerdy jisoo, not proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: He doesn't know, it's either Jeonghan and Seungkwan messing with him again, or a completely huge mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A's item accidentally getting sent to person B's house.

Seungcheol stares at the package, the nine pair of coloured oversized eyes staring back at him, nine girls wearing pastel fancy costumes, posing in their cutest while showing their group’s bond, it’s almost Twice but it really isn’t.

 

The pastel pink labels write of Japanese words, and if Seungcheol squints he sees some English, google translate says something like  _ school idol event  _ and he did some googling and hereby conclude that this is a huge mistake, or a huge planned prank that was meant to confuse Seungcheol. Maybe if he inserts the discs out of curiosity he would see screamers and pop-ups and he would bet a solid $50 that it’s Jeonghan and Seungkwan because those two should never plan these sort of things together.

 

Alternatively, if it was a huge mistake, then it doesn’t help that there’s no contact to the rightful recipient on the box and that the sender came from Japan and he’s not prepared to pay for the shipping fees. And he starts stereotyping, there’s a 50-50 chance that this is supposed to belong to some teenage girls who leeches off their parents and whatnot. 

 

Or, it could belong to some sort of nerd, probably with thick rimmed spectacles and braces and locks himself up in the room like some sort of vampire who’s afraid of sunlight. If Jeonghan hears these thoughts he would yell at him for stereotyping, but with the only other person he knows who does this literally being only Wonwoo, he excuses himself and claims he’s allowed and justified to think like that, but Jeonghan wouldn’t take it and would pin it on Seungcheol’s lack of a decent social life. Geez.

 

He decides to keep the package for a bit, if no one claims it he’ll sell it to Wonwoo and maybe treat Nayoung to a meal and buy himself a brand new pair of shoes. Ah, the joys of a pampered, rich and anime-loving good friend. 

 

It was on a rainy day three days after that he opens his door to a figure placing his hands against the wall, gasping for air, drenched and for a moment Seungcheol could only conclude two things, one, pink hair, two, thick rounded spectacles, and he assumes he’s half correct.

 

“Uh…” The figure looks up, eyes bowed and his sweater extending beyond his arms, awkwardly rubbing them against one another, covering his mouth in feigned coughs, Seungcheol briefly catches the braces, bingo. “I left something here, no, not left-left I haven’t met you yet, but I miskeyed my 3s and 5s and I haven’t received a package I was supposed to and so I traced the numbers and I came here and if you don’t know what I’m talking about, it’s the Love Live Special Collector’s Set and I drained myself for it so if you have it, please return it to me!”

 

The smaller boy ends it off with a bow and Seungcheol had to control himself from laughing because it was just so comically adorable. He figures he lacks self-discipline when he winded up chuckling and a chuckle escalated into a laughter and when he finally calms himself to look at the boy, he sees the same pink on the boy’s cheek as the anime’s logo.

 

“Right, I think I have what you want.” he looks out, the rain doesn’t look like it’s about to stop, “why don’t you come in and change into something dry first? I’ll pass it to you after.” The boy hesitates, but agrees anyway.

 

If Seungcheol thinks the boy was wearing something that was too darn oversized beforehand, boy he was never more wrong. Because the boy is now wearing Seungcheol’s pullover and he is actually  _ half  _ Seungcheol’s size and the pullover is now sliding off his shoulders. 

 

“Thanks.” The boy says in his muffled Korean, probably due to the braces, as Seungcheol passes a cup of hot chocolate to him, watching him drinks it and burns his tongue the first time.  _ Boy, he’s adorable.  _

 

And as he passes the package he feels a tinge of reluctance, because if this boy leaves now they may never keep in contact again and he isn’t ready for that, as much as they just met. 

 

“You know I’m a great fan of this anime too! School idol event, yes that! And I almost kept this to myself but since you’re here, you should… stay to watch, we can enjoy it, I love… the blonde girl.” Seungcheol blurts as he keys a message to Wonwoo, finally the latter is of decent help, after years of friendship. 

 

**_Quick what’s the name of the girl in your picture, the blond one and the raven and the purple haired one, quick quick quick this is an emergency._ **

 

“Eli?” Seungcheol takes back the thought about Wonwoo.

 

**_Why_ **

 

“I like Nico!” The boy mumbles between smiles and it’s so dreamy Seungcheol loses himself for a bit. This Nico girl was lucky, even if she was just an animated one of nine.

 

**_Can you just answer the goddamn question its an emergency i’m dealing with here, tell me all their names, now now nOW!!_ **

 

Finger taps finger taps. Wonwoo probably just woke up and needed some processing, no big deals.

 

“Uh, so do you want to… stay and finish it with me?” Seungcheol asks, regretting almost immediately.

 

“Sure.” Okay, goodbye regret.

 

**_Okay so it’s Eli, Nico, Nozomi, Umi, Honoka, Kotori, Maki, Rin and Hanayo. Now answer me, why?_ **

 

Gosh, Wonwoo is so annoying.

 

**_I’m not answering anything until you tell me why._ **

 

Wonwoo is so detestable.

 

**_Okay some cute boy got his collector’s set mailed wrongly and I need to convince him I actually like it because I told him he should stay for us to watch together._ **

 

The chatlog indicates Wonwoo read it, and he types, backspaces and Seungcheol decided he should just set it up because the boy has been staring with his wide eyes ever since he settled and keeping him waiting is rude.

 

“So what’s your name?” Seungcheol asks while getting his age old CD player to work, have That Boy heard of the internet? Piracy could get him the same content, geez. Then again, he wouldn’t be here if not for… sticking to traditions.

 

“Uh…” Seungcheol’s phone rang, he reaches it quick and the boy halts his sentence.

 

**_Is it Hong Jisoo?_ **

 

**_Who?_ **

 

Was Wonwoo stalking him or something?

 

**_Wonwoo has sent you an image!_ **

 

And he clicks, it was a screenshot off an Instagram profile, Seungcheol judges, geez his feed is so hideous, (but he’s so cute), and his following count is a digit more than his followers… So how did Wonwoo get that it was him?

 

**_How do you know?_ **

 

**_Idk he just pops into my head, the resident Science Faculty Love Live trash, my lab partner for a year. He’s cute though, saves him from getting bullied, else he’d be an easy target._ **

 

_ “Jisoo, my name is Jisoo _ .” The younger speaks up again, bringing Seungcheol back to reality.

 

“Seungcheol.” And he presses play.

 

He spends half the time chuckling at Jisoo’s laughter and figuring out the plot, maybe the idea of nine girls laughing and jumping just isn’t his idea of ideal. But he sees Jisoo’s genuine enjoyment and he couldn’t help enjoyed it a bit himself. If Wonwoo’s names are in order, he figures he likes Nozomi.

 

They went halfway through the series when Jisoo had to leave, bringing the set home with him. Seungcheol sneaks a paper with his number between the photobook pages when Jisoo excused himself for the restroom. 

 

Jisoo bows again and speaks with his braces muffled accent, saying goodbye and thanking Seungcheol for his hospitality. Seungcheol wants to hug him.

 

He didn’t notice the one text he missed out from Wonwoo because he was too absorbed earlier on.

 

**_Take good care of the boy though, he needs someone reliable._ **

 

**_That is, if he gave me a chance, he just left._ **

 

Another notification pops up on his screen, it’s an unknown number.

 

**_Thank you for the company today, I figure I’ll need to return you your sweater and and, I think I left my spectacles there, I have a spare one at home in case I lost it though._ **

 

And he smiles, ready to reply when another pops up in the same chatlog.

 

**_I’m Jisoo by the way, the really cool person you met today. Jokes I’m not cool, but we really should hang out more, please._ **

 

**_Oh god, please pretend I didn’t send that._ **

 

For someone who’s so silent in real life, Jisoo sure rambles a lot on text. A soft huff of chuckle left Seungcheol’s lips as he churns out a reply.

 

**_Sure thing. Don’t worry. You can come over anytime._ **

 

He exits the chat and opens the one with Wonwoo. 

 

**_I will. He’s cute. He’s nerdier than you but cuter than you, can you believe._ **

 

**_Shut up._ **

 

Seungcheol later finds himself following Love Live through the whole series to strike up a conversation with Jisoo on text, so he could ask him out for coffee, and so he would have something to talk about over coffee. And Jisoo recommends him other animes and he feels like he’s beginning to fear sunlight himself. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t return the sweater, occasionally wearing it for himself and Seungcheol had no intentions of getting it back.  

 

And he sometimes writes Jisoo’s address on his online orders, because he needs excuses.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a huge mistake afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Majors aren't over but this has been half complete for 3 decades.


End file.
